sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Mikio Leviathan
'History' Mikio Leviathan is the brother of Fallen Uzumaki and is a one of a few rare Demon Gunslingers. When he was born his mother, Serafall, knew that Mikio had the blood of not only a Leviathan but a Gunslinger as well. As Mikio grew up his interest in guns was high proving the fact he was a Demon Gunslinger. He tried out all sorts of guns of the Underworld, he even had his mother go up to the Mortal World and gift Mikio the newer age guns that they had for his Birthday and Christmas. Mikio and Fallen were good siblings as they always had each others backs. A year before Fallen and Mikio started High School, Mikio went to Lilith asking for a special gun just for him. Lilith did so and crated him a Demonic Desert Eagle .50 Caliber naming it Rage. With this type of gun Mikio and his gunslinger blood turned one of the deadliest human pistols into the universes deadliest pistol since Demon Gunslinger blood enhances the power in a gun to very high and interesting limits than a normal gun. After Mikio's birthday and being in school for 3 months, Mikio suddenly disappeared after he discovered a Tower Key that transported him to the Void and inside one of the Orokin Towers. Mikio fought back against the corrupted enemies and the Void Energy which eventually lead to Mikio gaining the Void Aura. Mikio now roams the Orokin Towers just like the other few Void Walkers, wondering if he will ever escape the terror of the Void. 'Abilities' 'Leviathan Ice Aura' Being born as a Leviathan, Mikio has been passed down the strong family Ice Aura just like his sister Fallen. 'Demon Gunslinger' Mikio is one of the few rare demons who have the blood of a gunslinger which is only normally passed down in families every couple of generations. This hints that somewhere down Serafall's and Aphrodite's bloodline, there once a Demon Gunslinger even though Aphrodite is a Greek Goddess and originally came to the Underworld from the Heavens. This leaves to question maybe the husband of Serafall and the father to Mikio has a bloodline connected to a Demon Gunslinger. As a Gunslinger Mikio is able to wield any type of gun in the universe with absolute mastery. The Gunslinger blood allows Mikio to transform normal bullets in a gun to demon aura based bullets, causing more damage a normal bullet would cause. These bullets in particular have many uses and traits, one being turned into a healing bullet which Mikio can shoot himself in a non-vital part of his body and release healing spores into his body to heal up injuries, he can also do this to allies as well. Another example of these bullets is the typical explosive rounds that shotguns normally have only, however in Mikio's case any weapon can have demonic explosive rounds that deliever devastating explosions to a area or person. 'Void Aura' Being fused with the power of the Void Mikio's abilites are greatly enhanced and influenced by the Void Aura similar to the rest of the Void Walkers. Category:Male Characters Category:Leviathan Family Category:Void Walkers